


Doubt

by eleanor_raines



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Choices, Drama, F/M, Pixelberry, Romance, Vampires, bloodbound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_raines/pseuds/eleanor_raines
Summary: Agnes begins to contemplate her future with Adrian after some disconcerting conversations in Paris.Word Count: 1629
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Part I: Paris**

Agnes found herself overwhelmed by Serafine. She was vivacious, bold, and gregarious. She seemed quite different from the brooding vampires that occupied the penthouses of New York City. With her wispy peasant top and wild, unruly mane - she looked more like a woman wandering the art galleries of Soho than a 700 year old vampire hiding from the Order. 

Agnes wanted to like her. She did. Serafine was warm and friendly, and welcomed Adrian, Jax, and her to Paris with open arms. With constant hostility bombarding them in every direction, Serafine’s congeniality was a welcome change. 

But she couldn’t quell the stirrings of jealousy that she felt deep in her stomach when she watched Adrian and Serafine joke about their illicit past. Adrian became bashful and a blush bloomed on his cheeks as Serafine spoke. Was she _just_ an ex? The thought was quickly removed from her mind as Serafine continued.

“Don’t do that, mon amie, you’ll get wrinkles–,” Agnes didn’t realize her face had fallen into a scowl, “Me and Adrian didn’t last that long, but it was fun at the time.” 

Serafine smiled mischievously, “Besides, this one can’t be tied down.” 

She patted Adrian’s chest affectionately. It was Agnes’s turn to blush. She shifted slightly away from Adrian, who quickly looped an arm around her waist, looking down at her fondly.

“Yes, well … a lot has changed since we last saw each other, Serafine.”

Agnes wanted the knot in her stomach to go away with his words, with the feeling of his arm holding her close as he shook his head and chucked to himself. She wanted to feel better, but she couldn’t ignore the loaded glances he shared with Serafine. 

His ex.

After introductions and pleasant conversation, Serafine demanded that Jax and Adrian leave her and Agnes to bond and learn more about her abilities. Jax discreetly passed a switchblade to Agnes’s before departing with a cautious glance. She sighed - how very Jax - and dropped it on the coffee table in front of Serafine. 

Serafine arched her brow.

“He’s just a little protective …” Agnes looked down at the blade, “Or a lot protective”

“I can see that,” Serafine responded with a smirk. 

Serafine went to the kitchen and poured them two glasses of wine.

“So what is this bonding thing about?”

“It’s just us talking, getting to know each other.”  
  
Agnes took a sip of her wine. It tasted like rich jam with a dry bite and Agnes took a larger gulp. 

“What do you want to know?”

“Tell me about your relationship with Adrian.”

Agnes balked.

“Does this have to do with me being a Bloodkeeper?”

“No,” she replied casually, “I was just curious.”

“Oh. Well, we have a respectful, professional relationship,” Agnes replied, feeling too awkward to admit to Serafine that she was ready to hand over her heart. 

“Is that all?” she questioned.

“We’re friends, if that’s what you mean.”

Serafine sighed and put her glass down on the coffee table. She turned to look at Agnes, her gaze heavy and sorrowful.

“Agnes, you seem like a lovely person, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“What do you mean?”

“In my 700 years of being a vampire, I’ve seen a lot of partnerships like yours and Adrian’s. Mortals getting close to vampires. _It … never ends well._ It’s not about him or you. It’s just … the world we live in. There’s beauty in it, and joy … but all too often, there’s only sadness and pain.”

Agnes felt all the blood drain from her face. Serafine had met Agnes less than an hour ago, and she had the audacity to declare that whatever relationship Agnes had with Adrian was doomed. Destined to end in pain and sadness. 

She couldn’t help but feel defensive. Serafine didn’t know her or her mind. And now she claimed to know Adrian’s mind and heart. She didn’t care if she was psychic; no one was going to tell her how her life was going to play out. 

Agnes tersely thanked Serafine for her input. She pushed down the feelings of resentment and fear as Serafine put her hands on Agnes’s temples and dove deep into her mind. 

–

Agnes was grateful to be walking around, away from the apartment. Adrian had taken her on an exquisite date. Tossing appetizers into their mouths, much the dismay of the other diners, and dancing slowly in the amber glow of the candles and lanterns that illuminated the barge. 

The night air was cool and refreshing. They meandered down the Seine, her hand nestled in the crook of his arm. Her mind was still racing with Serafine’s words - _it never ends well_. Adrian’s face was peaceful as he took in the sights - eyes shining in the streetlights as he seemed to be lost in some fantasy. 

Agnes sighed heavily and Adrian looked down at her. 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Hmm? Oh, I’m just tired.”

He pulled her closer and tenderly kissed the soft skin of her temple, “We can go home soon. There is one last thing I wanted to show you.”

“Lead the way.”

Adrian tried to hide the excitement in voice as his hand found hers and entwined their fingers together. Agnes couldn’t help but find his demeanor adorable - the bright sparkle in his eyes and the uncharacteristic spring in his step. 

Her heart leapt when she saw where he was taking her. The Love Bridge. The mass of padlocks shining in the streetlights, as lovers walked hand in hand, strolling in the moonlight. As soon as her heart leapt, she found it sinking again. Serafine’s words echoed in her head again - _it never ends well._

She glanced over at Adrian and she felt time come to a standstill. In his hand was a gold padlock.

He held the lock out to her timidly, “What do you say?”  
  
Agnes felt a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She looked into his eyes and saw trepidation that was slowly transforming to humiliation. She was taking a long time to respond. 

She sighed and smiled, “Let’s do it.”

A broad and relieved grin spread across Adrian’s face as he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it with intensity and adoration. He led her up to the wall of padlocks and they found a spot to secure their token of love. He closed his hand around hers as they clasped the lock shut. 

Agnes could help but think triumphantly to herself _, Serafine was wrong …_

“There, now all of Paris can know what we mean to each other.”

Adrian threw the key out into the river, a wide smile still on his face. Agnes looked up at Adrian, smiling fondly.

“To our eternity.”

The light and joy faded from Adrian’s face as he lowered his eyes and stared wistfully down at the black water below them. 

“Did I … say something wrong?” Agnes asked.

‘No, not at all. It’s just … eternity can mean something very different to you than it does to me.”

He paused trying to find words.

“I want to be with you, Agnes. I want to share these moments. To share every moment.”

A small, insidious feeling crept through Agnes and she realized she was holding her breath, waiting for Adrian to finish. Waiting for the–

 **“But** … sometimes I feel there’s just this chasm between us. One that will grow wider with every year.”

Agnes reeled with dejection and shock. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He had brought her to the Love Bridge. He had purchased a padlock to represent them and their feelings for one another. And now, he stood next to her, saying that they do not - will not - share an eternity together. That he had written off what eternity might mean to her. That he wasn’t willing to try.

Agnes swallowed the feeling of tears building in the back of her throat. The desire to bring up the idea of Turning her burned on her tongue, but she couldn’t bring herself to ask. The small, insidious feeling began to grow and she realized that for the first time she met Adrian - she felt _**doubt.** _

After they returned to the apartment, everyone collapsed on their beds for some much needed rest. Agnes managed to get an hour or two of sleep, but even in her dreams, she replayed the conversations she had with Serafine and Adrian - running over and over in her head. She didn’t expect to get anything else out of those conversations - but hoped that she might silence the overwhelming uncertainty she was feeling by desensitizing herself to their words.

She quietly got out of bed. It was 10:00am and Jax and Adrian were fast asleep. Perhaps it was her mortality, but despite living in the world of vampires, she still found herself drawn to the sun. She opened one of the blackout curtains just enough for her to peer out to see Paris bathed in the springtime sun. She sighed, her breath shaky. 

_Maybe this is the chasm he was talking about_ Agnes thought to herself. Another obstacle. Another part of their lives they couldn’t share. 

Agnes found her thoughts drifting to Serafine. The playful banter and the repeated references to their sexual past made her wonder if perhaps Serafine was the right choice for Adrian. Rather than herself. Serafine was a vampire - first and foremost. She had said herself that vampire and mortal relationships never end well. If they were both of the same species, perhaps their relationship wouldn’t carry the doom and despair she was feeling about her relationship at that moment. 

Agnes realized, in the light of day, that she had been deluding herself. She had been acting like she was some kind of exception to the rule. That Adrian was somehow different from any other vampire that had feelings for a mortal. Serafine was 700 years old - who was Agnes to argue with the wisdom she has collected over the vast number of years. If Serafine said these relationships end in pain and sadness, Agnes had no reason not to believe her. 

Besides, she reminded herself, Adrian himself had said they would only grow farther and farther apart as time passed. Whereas Serafine hadn’t seen Adrian in likely a century, she still had the same rapport with him. Time did not draw Adrian and Serafine apart. Serafine remained - which was something Agnes could never offer. 

A tear slid down her cheek, glistening in the morning sun. 

She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed quietly to herself, repeating in a desperate whisper “ _What do I do? What do I do?_ ”

 **Part II: Rage** _Coming Soon_


	2. Part II - "Rage"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Adrian’s violent rampage at the club, Agnes faces heartache as she learns more of Adrian’s past and wonders where his priorities lie.

**Part II: Rage** **  
**

**Paris, France:**

Agnes sat on the edge of her bed, unable to speak or scream or cry. In her mind, images of the Order viciously slaughtering vampires and humans flew past in an unrelenting barrage. The terror in their eyes. The ashes of the fallen fluttering in the air as she, Jax, and Adrian fled with the other survivors. 

She could still hear the sickening sound of the grappling hook tearing through Serafine’s flesh before the Order yanked her away into smoke and chaos. She could still hear the helpless screams echoing around her.

The image of Adrian pulverizing the Order soldier with his fist was burned into her mind. She had always thought knew what he was capable of — she just didn’t think she would ever see it. 

The room was dark, save the dim yellow light shining up from the street below. They had all changed as soon as they returned, desperate to take off the ashy, blood-soaked clothes —a visceral reminder of the carnage they narrowly escaped. 

No one had spoken yet. No one knew what to say.

She took in a ragged breath. 

_Shock, Agnes_ , she said to herself, _You’re in shock._

Her hands were shaking as she stood up from the bed to go back out and face the reality of their situation. She couldn’t avoid it by sitting listlessly in a darkened room. She put her hand on the door knob and paused. She didn’t feel ready, but she had to be.

–

One short, but incredibly heavy conversation later, Adrian and Agnes left the apartment. She was almost surprised when he had agreed to let her join him. 

They walked next to one another silently on the Paris streets. The bars were closed and the boulangers had not yet begun their trade, so the streets were quiet and empty. 

Adrian was always hesitant to share his worries and woes, refusing to be a burden to anyone. With some encouragement, he could open up, but on this night, Agnes knew better than to push. 

At last, stopping on the banks of Seine, Adrian broke the silence. 

“I’m fine, Agnes,” he said unconvincingly, turning to face her, answering her unspoken question. 

It was hard to imagine him as the violent, raging vampire he had been as he stood before her now, tentative and ashamed. HIs eyes were searching as they looked into her, but she didn’t know for what.

“It’s alright if you aren’t,” Agnes replied, her voice tender.

A small, sad smile crossed Adrian’s face, disappearing as quickly as it had come. 

“No, I’m fine,” he assured her, “I’m not … it’s under control.”

Agnes quickly caught his meaning and jumped to reassure him.

“I don’t blame you for what you did back there. Please know that.”

She meant the words, she did not blame him. Adrian was protective. She knew this from first-hand experience. But she couldn’t ignore how it stung to see this kind of passion pour out of him for another woman. 

“I know …” he said quietly, as though he didn’t really believe it, “I know.

Silence descended upon them again and a darkness settled over Adrian. Not the same darkness during his rampage at the club. It was a somber darkness of desperation and guilt. 

The words came spilling from her mouth before she could stop them.

“You’re worried about her. Serafine.”  
  
She hoped he didn’t catch the twinge of jealousy in her words. He seemed far away, barely registering her words, let alone how she said them. 

“Of course I am. How could I not be? She’s my friend, she’s … “

“Your… ex.” 

The words felt like acid on her tongue. 

Adrian spoke, though his words brought her little comfort. Despite his protestations that their relationship had nothing but a fling, he still spoke of Serafine with such great affection and admiration. 

Her passion and her conviction. Her willingness to brave the odds. 

Those were _his_ words. Words that he might’ve once used to describe Agnes. And now she stood next to him in the most romantic city in the world and heard him use those words to describe someone else. 

“None of this is your fault, Adrian,” Agnes said. Though she felt the chasm widen, she couldn’t help her desire to comfort him, hold him, and speak sweet, gentle words to soothe his aching heart. 

Adrian gripped the thin metal railing they stood before, anger reigniting in his eyes. 

“If the Order does anything to her …” 

Agnes heard the faint groaning of metal, as she looked down to see Adrian’s fists gripping tighter and tighter, slowly bending the metal bar. 

“Adrian!” Agnes exclaimed.

He realized what he was doing and stepped back with a hollow laugh.

“I must truly seem like a monster to you now.”

Agnes’s heart broke a little.

“I would never think that,” she said, her voice barely a whisper. 

A look of fear passed over Adrian’s face. His voice was strained as he spoke of his violent past and his constant desire to put that part of his life behind him. He had been used as a weapon, and tonight, he had become that weapon once again. And it felt good. He would never be able to escape.

Adrian rarely spoke of Gaius or anything about his life before he met Agnes. As he spoke aloud his deepest fears, Agnes saw a man who was breaking, cracking under the pressure he had placed upon himself. 

She shivered, though not from the cold. Again, that feeling began to creep up from the pit of her stomach into her heart and head. 

Did she know the man standing next to her? His heart seemed so unknown to her now. The lingering pain of his past and the persistence of his feelings for Serafine. 

Despite everything, when Adrian turned to look at her, his face mournful and apologetic, she couldn’t help but gather him in her arms. He fell into her embrace and as his arms held her tighter, she imagined that everything was different. For a precious, fleeting moment, the doubt disappeared. 

–

**Prague, Czechia**

The reunion at the Prague airport had been anything but joyful. Everyone’s faces were etched with exhaustion and worry. Agnes wasn’t sure she would ever fully recover. While she was lucky to escape the ordeal physically unscathed, she knew the scars from that night would never truly heal.

Adrian hadn’t changed since that night. His brow remained furrowed in thought and anger, and Agnes couldn’t seem to pull him out of it, no matter how hard she tried. Her touch didn’t seem to bring him the comfort it once did, and she couldn’t deny that it broke her heart. 

Kamilah soberly led the group into the Prague office of Ahmanet Financial. The air was thick with tension as they rode the elevator up to her office on the top floor. 

Lily did her best to try to lighten the mood, but no one could muster a smile. 

Once in Kamilah’s office, Agnes watched as Adrian recounted the story to Kamilah and Lily. He spat the words out like venom, the volume of his voice incrementally rising with each new detail. She could think of only one word to describe what Adrian felt at losing Serafine: **_Rage_**. 

As he continued, his anger, once again, reached a boiling point. He cursed the Order for what they had done and vowed to make them pay. 

Kamilah interjected, calmly and sympathetically, “I know you two were close.” 

Agnes looked quickly to the floor - wishing it would swallow her and make her disappear. Away from whatever Adrian was about to say.

“It’s not just that. It’s how they took her from me. How I failed her.”

The muscle in Adrian’s jaw jumped as he clenched his teeth, trying to keep his anger in check. He paced across the office, his eyes focused but distant as he started to formulate a plan in his mind. 

Adrian’s words rang in Agnes’s ear - _they took her from me_.

 _They took her from me._

He wanted Serafine. That was the only thing it could mean. It certainly explained the rage and violence he displayed at the club. Vengeance for assaulting and stealing the woman he cared for and all she had worked so hard to build. 

Kamilah absolved Adrian of any blame, but the rage burned brighter at her words.

“That doesn’t change the fact that they have her.”

Serafine was all he could think about. Of that much, Agnes was sure. His fists clenching and unclenching in agitation, rage still burning behind his eyes, and the guilt-ridden slump of his shoulders told her that the loss of Serafine was consuming him. 

They took her from him - Serafine was his. Agnes tried to push down the thought, but she couldn’t completely rule out the possibility that Adrian felt something for Serafine. Something more than he was letting on. 

She wanted to trust Adrian. _She did trust Adrian …didn’t she?_

But there it was again, sitting like a heavy rock in her stomach. Doubt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Characters, plot, & dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**


	3. Part III - "Vlad"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Agnes, Adrian, Kamilah, Jax, and Lily go to Dracula’s castle, Agnes realizes what is most important to her, though her struggle to find her place in their world is far from over.   
> Word Count: 2803

**Part III: Vlad**

There was something innately sensual about black lace. Agnes had a feeling that had heavily factored into the decision making process when Lily and Kamilah presented her with the ball gown she would wear to Dracula’s castle.

_Dracula’s. Castle._

As they wound their way through the narrow roads and dark forests of Eastern Europe, Agnes pushed her feelings of trepidation aside. Stealing the Eye of Bathory would be no easy task but she found herself reveling in the fact that she would be dancing and dining at a castle with the most famous vampire in the world. Who was actually real. 

Adrian wasn’t thrilled. He had been suspicious when Agnes asked if Vlad was easily seduced, as he was adept at seducing others. His eyes had darkened as an unpleasant thought passed through his mind. Agnes couldn’t help but smile at his obvious jealousy. 

Now, as they pulled up to the castle in their finest, Victorian dress, Agnes was feeling more confident. She looked seductive and elegant in her ornate gown and the prospect of spending an evening of decadence and debauchery with her friends was a welcome reprieve.

As they entered, however, she couldn’t ignore the hungry glances of the other vampires in attendance. She suddenly felt self-conscious, knowing it was the tantalizing scent of her mortal blood singing to them from across the grand ballroom that drew their eyes to her. Adrian stepped closer to her, placing his hand on the small of her back. It was a small gesture, but enough for everyone to know that touching her would carry heavy consequences. 

Lily and Jax escaped to find sustenance and libations at the banquet tables running along the wall, laden with decadent food, and a fully stocked bar offering a variety of blood-infused cocktails.

Vlad was nowhere to be seen.

“ … He is coming to his own party, isn’t he?” Agnes asked.

“I wouldn’t put it past him to miss it,” Adrian said bitterly, “but he’s likely planning to be fashionably late.”

“Charming,” Agnes muttered with a roll of her eyes and Adrian’s lips ticked up into a wry smile.

The orchestra began to play a sweeping waltz, and the guests swirled onto the dance floor. It was a sight to behold. Vampires in the most elegant silks and satin that Agnes had ever seen, in a vibrant display of color and movement. 

Adrian suddenly appeared before her, offering Agnes his hand. 

“Would you do me the honor?” he said with an adoring smile that made Agnes’s knees weak. They hadn’t danced since they went out on their Parisian date. Before things had gotten complicated. Before Serafine. Before the Order. 

Maybe she was being naive, but Agnes wanted nothing more to escape back to that moment — when things were simple, or at least seemed that way. 

His eyes were warm and hopeful, with an easy, loving smile she hadn’t seen in weeks. Her breath caught at the sight. She took his hand.

“I’d love to.”

He guided her out on the dance floor, and it seemed as though all the stress he had been feeling was melting away as they began to dance to the lilting waltz.

Agnes laid her head on his chest, taking in a deep breath, intoxicated by the warm amber scent that she had come to call home. She wanted to feel at ease, safe, and loved. He looked down at her with a small smile, his hand cradling hers as they danced, tender but firm in its possessiveness. She wished that the moment would be enough to wash away the worry and fear. But it didn’t. 

Even his loving gaze couldn’t shake the nagging doubt that had been at the back of her mind. Again, she was the only human among vampires. Even though she felt confident in her look, she could still feel their ravenous eyes on her back. She might as well have laid herself on the banquet table, as it seemed they were ready to devour her right then and there. 

_She didn’t belong here._

The song came to a close and at last, the illustrious host made his appearance. Vlad, as he began introducing himself, wore exactly what Agnes thought Dracula would wear. He had tight, laced leather pants and a billowing silk top, covered with an unbuttoned velvet waistcoat hanging on his shoulders. 

He greeted each guest with a sensual kiss on the wrist or their palm, apart from the few guests that he greeted with an open-mouthed kiss on their lips. Vlad made his way over the group, greeting Adrian and Kamilah like old friends - either unaware of or apathetic to the fact that Adrian really didn’t care for him. 

When Vlad at last greeted Agnes, she saw the same hungry look in his eye that had greeted her as she entered the ball. 

“My, my, my. And _who_ do we have here?” he said as he licked his lips. Whether it was supposed to be seductive or ravenous, Agnes couldn’t tell. She couldn’t decide which one was worse. 

Unsure of what to do, Agnes dropped into a quick curtsy, lowering her lashes. Vlad tucked a finger under her chin, lifting her face, and brought her gaze back to him. His inky black eyes seemed endless in their depth. 

“What a vision you are,” he purred, “I’m surprised my guests haven’t eaten you all up.” 

He moved his hand from her chin, down along the length of her arm to capture her hand in his, kissing her wrist. His lips lingered against her skin as he took a deep breath, smelling the blood flowing through the delicate blue veins in her arm. 

“Or,” he said with a deep chuckle, still caressing her hand, “perhaps you are saving yourself for someone else.”

As if on cue, Adrian stepped forward cleared his throat. 

Vlad looked back and forth between Agnes and Adrian for a moment, with a knowing look and a rakish twinkle in his eye. 

He settled back on Agnes, and she suddenly understood what Adrian meant when he said he could be quite seductive. 

“As you are the most ravishing thing I’ve seen tonight, it would be my honor for you to join me at midnight for a private tour of the castle.”

“Private as in … just you and me?” 

Vlad nods, his eyebrow quirking up suggestively. 

Adrian spoke, his voice tight with disdain, “You’re too kind.”

“Indeed I am. One of my many faults I’m afraid,” Vlad said feigning deference, moving his gaze to Agnes, “I’ll see you soon, my sensuous flower.”

Vlad sauntered off to greet his other guests, not noticing the daggers Adrian was shooting at his back.

The group discreetly moved into a dark corner to talk and plan.

Before anyone could put a thought together, Adrian declared, “Agnes isn’t doing this. It’s too dangerous.”

Kamilah countered that Agnes getting time alone with Vlad would be the easiest way to get the Eye of Bathory, which is why they came here. If Vlad was offering this chance, they should take it.

Speaking as if Agnes wasn’t there, Adrian continued to argue, “He’s wearing it around his neck. How is she supposed to get it and not put herself at risk?”

Agnes was getting frustrated. Adrian was acting as though he was the arbiter of her fate. She felt heat rising in her cheeks. She was more than capable. She could do this, and his lack of faith only stirred resentment and determination in her.

“What if I get him to take it off?” Agnes asked with a straight face.

Adrian’s face blanched at her words. His jaw was clenched tight, and his eyes were glassy - as if he couldn’t see what was right in front of him.

Lily snorted in laughter. 

“Back it up. Your plan … is to seduce … Dracula. Those are the words we are saying right now.”

“I’m not _actually_ going to seduce him,” Agnes replied, “but what if I just string him along? At least long enough to get the Eye.”

Adrian spoke abruptly, “I don’t like this plan. I don’t trust Vlad, and I don’t like to think of any possibility where you could get hurt.”

Agnes stifled a scoff. That was _nonsense_. Agnes had been put in many situations where she was in mortal danger—the crypts, the cabin, Las Vegas. Each of those places carried a deadly risk for Agnes, but he had supported her bravery and determination as she faced each one head on. 

He wasn’t worried for her safety. He just didn’t want to share her. 

_That’s not fair,_ Agnes thought, the heat of anger burning hotter in her cheeks. So it was fine for Adrian to pine away for Serafine right in front of her but the notion that she would _pretend_ to seduce Vlad set him off. His hypocrisy made her furious. 

There was some time before the tour and Agnes and Lily took to the dance floor. Agnes hadn’t spent much time with her since the night Gaius drank the First’s blood, and being in her company always gave her a reason to smile. Jax brought a plate of treats from the banquet table for them to share. Among these vampires, at least, she had true friends. 

Adrian and Kamilah remained on the periphery of the room. Kamilah’s eyes scanned the party with cool, calculating eyes. Adrian looked uneasy and was clearly still brooding from hearing Agnes’s proposed plan. 

Kamilah beckoned to Agnes to join her and Adrian for a moment. 

“What is it?” Agnes asked quietly. 

Kamilah retrieved a small vial from her reticule filled with an organic looking powder and handed it to Agnes. 

“Here, take this. If things get dangerous, it could be helpful.”

“What is it?” Agnes asked, turning it over in her hands.

“Hemlock,” Kamilah stated plainly.

Agnes almost dropped the vial at her words, “What the hell, Kamilah? This could kill someone!”

She shook her head, “Hemlock isn’t deadly to vampires. If you can, put some in his drink and he will be unconscious within moments. You should be able to grab the Eye when he is incapacitated.”

“How do I sneak poison into Vlad’s cup?” she asked helplessly.

Kamilah looked past her shoulder and she turned. Vlad was striding towards them with a victorious smile on his face.

“I guess you will just have to figure that out,” Kamilah said quietly. Vlad reached the group and he offered his arm to Agnes, petting her hand, taking a moment to tease Adrian by winding a lock of Agnes’s dark hair between his fingers and bringing it to his lips. 

In any other situation, Agnes probably would’ve punched Vlad. She wasn’t one to be fawned over regardless, and his overt sexuality made his caresses feel brazen and intrusive. But tonight, she didn’t care. 

She wanted him to know how it felt. Agnes knew she was being petty, but after watching him obsess over finding Serafine and saving her, she decided he needed a taste of it. 

Before Vlad led Agnes away, she snuck a glance over her shoulder to see Adrian. His shoulders were slumped and he looked defeated. There was a smug sense of satisfaction that passed through her before refocusing on the tour. 

Near the end of his highly edifying and surprisingly erotic tour of the castle, Vlad brought Agnes to a luxurious room, lit only by a swath of candles in the middle of the room. There was a large plush bed and a tray with red wine and charcuterie already waiting.

“What’s this room?” Agnes asked innocently.

“Why, it’s for us,” Vlad said, his voice deep in his throat. He poured Agnes a glass of wine and brought it to her lips, tipping it back so she could taste. When she nodded in approval, he handed her the glass and poured another for himself.

“My succulent blossom, I feel as if this meeting has been fated for some time.”

“Oh?”

“Destiny brought us together tonight,” he said, stepping close and taking her hand, pressing it to his lips, never breaking eye contact. 

“Is the tour over?” she asked, hoping he would let his guard down because of her charming, mortal naïveté.

“Do you want it to be?” he asked. He moved closer to her, pushing her thick, dark hair over her shoulder, running his nose along the line of her jugular vein. His skin was soft and he was delicate and attentive, but something was wrong. It felt wrong. She breathed in and her stomach turned. There was something about his scent - it made her feel on edge. 

His sinful, almost sickly sweet smell was overpowering. She could smell roses and wine and sex on him and it made her skin crawl. Perhaps this raw, animalistic presence was appealing to some, but Agnes found herself yearning for something softer. Something familiar. A musky, warm scent enveloping her, soothing her heart and offering safety and comfort. 

She swallowed hard. She didn’t want this. He was _too close_. 

Agnes’s mind was racing - she had to think of a plan. One wall in the room was a floor to ceiling bookshelf, packed with aged, leather bound tomes.

“Are you a great reader?” she asked. 

Vlad looked to the shelves, “Oh yes, I have always had a passion for the written word. Literature is everlasting.” 

“You are quite an icon of literature yourself, you know,” she said, making sure her tone reeked of flattery.

His lips curled into a devilish smile. He turned back to the shelves of books contemplatively, his back to Agnes. Her heart pounded as she quickly unstopped the vial and dropped a dusting of hemlock in, swirling the glass. 

“My dove?” Vlad asked, turning around. 

Agnes was already walking up to him with an alluring smile, carrying both glasses. 

“You forgot this,” she said in a seductive whisper, lifting the glass to his lips as he had done for her. 

She pulled it away, placing the glass in his hand. She took her thumb and ran it along his bottom lip, wiping away an errant drop of wine that lingered. 

She heard him inhale sharply at her touch. 

“Agnes, my elegant flower, what would you .. . would yo–.”

Vlad lost his words and his footing - he stumbled back, shaking his head, hoping to clear the fog that was quickly settling in. 

“Whaadid you do?” Vlad slurred as he fell back, hitting his head on the vanity on the way down. Satisfied that he was fully unconscious, she quickly took the Eye of Bathory from around his neck. 

As she was about to step out, she heard radio static from in the room. She opened some drawers until she found a walkie-talkie and heard the terrifying order.

“Sayeed and Raines are in the castle. Remember, Balthazar wants them alive. Order troops, get in formation.”

Agnes’s stomach dropped. _Adrian_. She ran out of the room as fast as her cumbersome skirt would allow. 

She darted through the ballroom, catching sight of her friends. And Adrian. His face was still hard with worry. 

Kamilah made eye contact first, and Adrian followed her gaze. He saw the panic in her eyes and his face fell. He closed the gap between them and he swept her into his arms, gently cradling her face with one hand. He looked deep into her eyes, serious and protective. 

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” 

Her heart swelled at his concern. She could only lose herself in his touch for a moment. 

“No, he didn’t touch me. I’m fine. I promise,” she said, and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Did you get it?” Kamilah asked. Agnes roughly handed the jewel to Kamilah.

Agnes’s eyes searched the room frantically. 

“We have to go. _Now._ ”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Jax asked, taking his cue from Agnes, his eyes scanning the room.

“It’s Vlad. The Order. They’re here, the Order is here. Vlad is working with the Order. They mentioned Adrian and Kamilah by name. _Please_ , we have to go,” Agnes said, tripping over her words, tugging at Adrian’s sleeve desperately. 

Adrian’s eyes turned red, every muscle in his body tense, on high alert. 

“That bastard,” Kamilah spat out contemptuously. 

Kamilah had dutifully done the necessary reconnaissance and had a contingency plan in place that would allow them to escape the castle unharmed, without putting anyone else at risk. 

When they returned to the refuge of Kamilah’s office, Agnes’s heart was still pounding. She pressed closer to Adrian, trying to calm herself and match her breathing with the steady rise and fall of his chest. She inhaled deeply. Home. 

As Adrian’s arm tightened protectively around her, there was no doubt in her mind that she would never love another man the way she loved Adrian Raines. 

She just didn’t know how much time they had left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Characters, plot, & dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**


	4. Part IV - "The Villa"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bringing down the Order HQ, Agnes learns the truth behind Serafine’s words - but is it too late?  
> Word Count: 2700

**Part IV: The Villa**

Agnes had felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw Lily and Serafine emerge from the shadows in the Tomb of the First. 

Their triumph was short-lived when Xenocrates pressed that fateful button and the foundations of the Tomb of the First, and the vampire world itself, came crumbling down around them. 

The boat ride back to the villa was grim. Kamilah and Adrian looked mournfully at the flames climbing higher against the dark sky, the origin of their kind lost in a blaze of petty vengeance. And everyone felt the painful sting of Elias’s absence. 

There were still hours still sunrise and everyone’s nerves were shot. Even with the stake in their possession, the conclusion of their task still felt far away.

Jax lit a fire in the stone pit on the patio overlooking the water. Serafine, Kamilah, and Lily gathered several bottles of wine and glasses for everyone. 

Agnes got a blanket from inside, wrapped it around her shoulders, and sank into a seat outside. Her eyes were fixed on the flame, but they were blank, seeing nothing. Her mind was still running through what had taken place on the island.

They had lost an ally senselessly. It felt wrong to be sitting on Elias’s patio at his villa, drinking his wine, when he had lost his life so unceremoniously in pursuit of solving a problem they had caused. Or, at least, it felt that way. 

Adrian and Kamilah had been pushed to brink and they would’ve lost themselves had it not been for her intervention. Power was precious among vampires, volatile and all-consuming. For all their strength, vampires were weak when presented with the possibility of what they could become. 

Agnes was a beacon for them - a moral compass guiding them down the noblest path, illuminating the way with her mortal insight. It was a heavy burden to bear. 

Agnes was honestly glad the Tomb of the First was destroyed, though she would never say it out loud. Whatever power that was housed in that tomb corrupted all who encountered it.

_Good riddance._

Everyone had settled in their chairs around the fire, a generous helping of wine in each of their glasses. They let a silence settle among them - taking in the peace and quiet for a few moments. 

Agnes spoke, her voice breaking, “I can’t believe what happened to Elias.”

They all shared a sorrowful look. 

“Despite his origins, he was a good man,” Adrian said, his voice tight, “If he knew his death culminated in the destruction of the Order’s HQ … I think he’d be happy. Wherever he is.”

“To Elias,” Kamilah said, raising her glass. 

They echoed the toast as they brought their glasses together. 

Serafine cleared her throat and sat up straighter.

“I … don’t even know where to begin with this,” she began, her voice shaking, “But thank you. All of you. It’s not nearly enough to express how grateful I am.”

Agnes was glad to have Serafine back. Despite the emotional turmoil her presence had caused, Serafine was kind and generous. She worked hard to protect her kind and Agnes had nothing but respect for her as a woman and a vampire.

Adrian began to apologize to Serafine, for his inability to prevent her capture, but Serafine dismissed his words and expressed only gratitude for all they did to help the other survivors. 

“We’re just so glad you’re alright, Serafine,” Jax says with a genuine smile. 

“As I am, mon cher, words cannot express how relieved I am to be out of that cell.”

Everyone takes another long drink of wine, their sighs getting lost in the wind.

Serafine spoke again, her voice light and playful, “But enough about that! Who wants to hear embarrassing stories about Adrian from the 1800s?”

Lily and Jax’s hands shoot up into the hair. Kamilah laughs to herself, taking another sip of wine. 

“If there are any stories you haven’t already told me, I’d love to hear them,” she said, her voice light with mirth.

Adrian blushed and looked to Agnes with an embarrassed smile. Agnes returned his glance with a small half-smile, and she hugged the blanket around her tighter. 

Adrian’s brow furrowed for a moment as he looked at her, something uncertain in his eye, but Agnes took a sip of her wine and pretended to get lost in Serafine’s story. She regaled the group with some ridiculous tales, mostly about Adrian’s ineptitude as a young vampire, and everyone seemed to be more at ease.

Except Agnes. She found herself filling and refilling her wine glass within a matter of minutes, hoping to numb herself from the twinges of jealousy that struck her with each new story. 

“Oh, and then there was the time Kamilah came to visit,” Serafine said, her eyes sparkling. 

Kamilah almost choked on her wine. 

Lily was on the edge of her seat, “Deets. Now.”

Serafine laughed deep in her chest. 

“It was after me and Adrian had our little fling,” she began. Agnes poured more wine down her throat. She had a feeling she was going to need it.

Serafine continued, “He was away on some business, and when Kamilah came … “

Lily’s jaw dropped, “No way. You two?”

Kamilah smirked, “It was short but … intense.” 

Serafina and Kamilah shared a knowing, sensual look.

“Of course, when Adrian came back, there was a bit of jealousy between them. Perhaps a spat or two.”

 _Okay, I’m **done** listening,_ Agnes thought, trying to distract herself with the fringe at the edge of the blanket.

Adrian laughed, “I mean, I wouldn’t call it a spat.”  
  
“They may have asked me who was the best lover between them.”

 _Nope, definitely do not need to hear this._

Her heartbeat was thundering in her ears, thankfully drowning out Serafine’s words.

The conversation continued while Agnes remained distracted. Until she heard her name. 

“For that, I’m sure our dear Agnes would have much better advice,” Serafine said, gesturing to Agnes with her wine glass.

Agnes hadn’t heard what she said.

“Me?”

“I speak of Adrian, of course. I may have wooed him long ago, but you are the magnificent woman who tamed him, no?”

Agnes could only stare in disbelief. Her heart started racing and her cheeks flushed. Everyone laughed affectionately, thinking her self-conscious because of Serafine’s question. Agnes wanted nothing more in that moment than to disappear.

Agnes couldn’t look at Adrian as he turned to smile at her.

“She does have a point,” he said, his voice sweeter than she had ever heard. 

But Agnes felt nothing in that moment but confusion. She was bewildered by what she had just heard. She felt tears stinging her eyes, so she swallowed the rest of her wine glass in one gulp to keep them from falling, stood up and quickly moved across the patio to the villa.

“Does anyone need more wine? I do. I’ll get it,” she called over her shoulder before hurrying inside. 

Agnes went to the kitchen and grabbed another bottle of wine from the selection that Lily and Kamilah had brought up from the cellar. She uncorked it and took a healthy swig straight from the bottle. 

She heard the faint sound of footsteps and turned around to see Serafine standing in the doorway. 

“Oh,” Agnes said, somewhat startled, “Serafine. Hi. What’s up?”

Serafine took a few steps into the room, her brow creased with worry. 

“Agnes, what’s wrong?” she asked. 

Serafine seemed sincere. And completely unaware of what she had just done, of how what she had just said made Agnes question everything. 

“Nothing,” Agnes answered, pouring the wine into a glass and taking a sip, “It’s just been a long night and I’m tired.”

“You do remember I am psychic, yes?” Serafine said with a cajoling smile. Agnes frowned in annoyance. She wasn’t into the mood. 

Serafine stepped closer, “Agnes, it does not take a psychic to see that what I said upset you.”

Agnes tensed. 

“I’d like to be there for you, if you’d let me,” Serafine said. Her words felt hollow, her support capricious. 

“Do you remember what you told me the first night in Paris?” Agnes asked abruptly. 

_I guess we’re doing this._

Serafine thought for a moment, but shook her head sadly, “I’m afraid I don’t recall everything I said. What happened that night?”

Agnes felt like an idiot. Serafine’s words had been consuming her since she had said them, and now she didn’t even remember saying them. Tears started to bite at Agnes’s eyes and she gulped down more wine. 

Serafine grabbed the bottle and glass from Agnes and put them aside. 

“Agnes, please,” she said, putting her hand gently over Agnes’s on the counter. Agnes pulled her hand away and Serafine winced. She had overstepped.

“When we were bonding,” Agnes began, “you asked me about my relationship with Adrian and told me that … that relationships between mortals and vampires never end well.”

Serafine nods, the conversation slowly coming back to her.

Agnes cleared her throat, trying to steady her voice, “That these types of relationships only end in sadness and pain.” 

A look of recognition passed over Serafine’s face and her eyes immediately filled with regret and sorrow. 

“Oh Agnes, I am so sorry,” Serafine said, her voice laden with contrition, “I do remember now. And I can only offer you my deepest apologies and tell how ashamed I am of my behavior.”

Agnes was taken aback, “What do you mean?”

Serafine sighed, guilt weighing heavily upon her shoulders, “When I met you, Agnes, I was thinking selfishly. I hadn’t seen Adrian in over a hundred years and he is truly one of my dearest friends. I admit, I was not considering your feelings when we spoke.”

Agnes didn’t say anything, pressing her lips tightly together. Her eyes were burning holes into Serafine as she waited for her to continue.

“I saw him walk in with a beautiful, mortal woman and I feared for him. He may be lionhearted in battle, but his soul is gentle and loving and I didn’t want him to experience the pain so many of us have felt when we lose the mortals we care for.”

Agnes scoffed incredulously, “So you just wrote me off? Decided before you even knew me that I would be bad for him?”

“I’m not saying I did the right thing,” Serafine said, looking down at her hands in shame. 

“So why did you say what you said out there?” Agnes asked, feeling even more confused.

“Because it’s true. Agnes, I made a quick judgement - I didn’t know you then - but now, having seen you fight and persevere and thrive in this world, seeing your bravery and kindness,” Serafine’s eyes softened, “I couldn’t have been more wrong about you.”

Serafine’s next words made Agnes’ heart jump to her throat, “And I can’t imagine any woman in the world better for Adrian than you.”

Agnes could only stare at her in disbelief. Serafine was emboldened and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Agnes didn’t pull away. 

“But you _weren’t_ wrong,” Agnes said at last.

Serafine dropped her hand, “What do you mean?”

Agnes’s bottom lip began to tremble as she recounted the night on the Love Bridge. 

“He said there was a chasm between us, one that would grow wider with each year,” Agnes said, her voice shaking as she repeated his words.

Serafine’s jaw dropped. 

“He said what?” the soft, gentle tone of her voice turned suddenly hard.

She could no longer keep her emotions at bay and tears began to spill from Agnes’s eyes.

“Adrian is …” she said with a choked sob, “Adrian is everything to me. I’ve never felt …”

Serafine patiently waited for her to finish. 

“I’m struggling enough to figure out my place in this world - in _his_ world - and I keep getting mixed messages from everyone and I …”

She looked at Serafine, eyes bleary but determined. 

“I only get one lifetime, Serafine, and I don’t want to spend it with someone who thinks we will only grow farther and farther apart with each passing year. So even though you may not mean it now,” Agnes said, her eyes meeting Serafine’s with unfathomable sadness, “you were right. This will only end in pain and sadness for both of us.”

Serafine opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it and remained quiet. A heavy silence settled over them.

Agnes spoke at last, “I just think …”

“Think what?”  
  
“I think maybe it would be better if I just left this all behind,” Agnes said, feeling a sense of relief at finally speaking the words that had been running over and over again in her mind.

Agnes wasn’t sure what response she would get from Serafine, but when she looked at her face there was only compassion. 

“I won’t tell you what is the right decision for you,” Serafine said, “and if leaving this world behind is what you need to be happy, I think Adrian will understand. But …”

Serafine paused, momentarily lost in thought, “Maybe this isn’t what you want to hear right now, but I would ask that you not give up yet.”

“Why?”

“I’ve known Adrian for a long time and I have never known him to be a man to fear anything,” Serafine said, choosing her words carefully, “but ever since that first night in Paris, I have sensed a great fear in him, one that consumes this thoughts and guides his actions.”

“Fear of what?” Agnes asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“Losing you,” Serafine stated, as if the answer had been obvious.

Agnes felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room as she stared at Serafine. Nothing made sense. She had put so much stock into Serafine’s warning, only for her to retract it and provide a rousing endorsement of their relationship. She had believed Adrian’s words that they would drift apart as the years passed only to discover that the only thing Adrian had really feared in a hundred years was losing her.

It was too much.

She couldn’t do this. Even with Serafine’s reassurances, the fact that she had been in turmoil over this for weeks made Agnes realize that there was no place for her in their world. She was a visitor. She was temporary - ephemeral to the world of immortal beings. 

She didn’t want to feel like her days were numbered. She didn’t want to watch herself grow old, knowing the man she loved would outlive her and continue in this world until she was just a distant memory- lost across a great chasm that would erode with each passing year. 

It hurt like a white hot pain stabbing in her chest. 

“I’m sorry, Serafine,” Agnes whispered hoarsely. 

Serafine shook her head, “You owe no one an apology, Agnes. We failed you. I only hope you give us the chance to prove to you what you mean to us. All of us.”

“Could I be alone now?” Agnes asked. 

Serafine nodded, “Of course. Get some rest, Agnes. Let your heart and mind rest. I’ll let the others know.”

Agnes looked at the floor as Serafine left the room, returning to the festivities outside. 

She trudged to one of the bedrooms in the villa. She sat on the edge of the bed as she kicked off her shoes. She took off her clothes, abandoning them in a pile on the floor and found one of Elias’s old shirts in the closet. She pulled it over head, and crawled into bed. She couldn’t be sure how long she lay there before she felt her eyelids grow heavy and she was swallowed by the sweet release of sleep.

–

She stirred when she felt a featherlight touch against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Adrian, sitting on the edge of the bed, brushing his fingers gently against her face. She looked at him sleepily, and he smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss on her forehead. 

She closed her eyes again. She couldn’t bear to look at him. It was too hard. Their days were numbered, though he had no idea how few remained. Soon she wouldn’t be in his life anymore. 

She had decided, after they faced Gaius and restored New York City, Agnes would leave the vampire world behind forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Characters, plot, & dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**


	5. Part V - "The Night Before"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in New York, Agnes and Adrian confront the pain between them.  
> Word Count: 1782

**Part V: The Night Before**

There _had_ to be something to eat. 

Their return to New York City had been bleak, but thanks to Nikhil’s quick thinking, the vampires of New York had found a safe haven. It was meager and the accommodations were a little slapdash - but they had somewhere to stay and for now, that was enough.

Agnes was sitting cross-legged behind the counter of a sandwich shop stall in the food court. She had all the cabinet doors open and was hunting through them for something edible. It was the third stall she had tried. There wasn’t much left here but wilting vegetables, spoiled deli meats, and stale bread.

Agnes heard him before she saw him.

“Any luck?” Adrian asked. She pulled her head out from the cabinet and looked at him with weary eyes.

“No,” she said defeatedly, “Just old, gross stuff.”

She sighed and her stomach growled, loudly. 

“We will find you something,” Adrian said reassuringly, offering his hand to help her up, “Come with me.”

She took his hand, strong and warm, and he pulled her up from her position on the floor with ease. He adjusted his grip on her hand, twining their fingers together, and guided them away to search for food.

They walked in silence for a little while, taking in the scene around them. Vampires were settling into tents and lean-tos to get ready for a good day’s rest. Some were handing out blood packets to the others; their dark circles and ashy skin meant that even blood was being rationed. She watched them with sad eyes. They didn’t deserve this.

“How are you?” Adrian asked, pulling Agnes from her thoughts, trying to mask the depth of his concern.

“Apart from horribly, ravenously hungry?” Agnes replied, trying to make the situation feel more lighthearted. But that was no easy task.

Still, Adrian’s lips crooked into a smile, “Yes, apart from that.”

Agnes sighed heavily. She thought for a moment, her eyes wandering as she searched her mind. Adrian waited patiently, stroking her hand with his thumb as they walked.

“Tired. Done. Over it,” she started, “I’ve seen nothing but awful people being awful to each other and I just … It’s hard to think that there’s ever going to be an end to this, you know?”

Adrian stopped walking, still holding her hand. Agnes stopped and turned to face him. He pulled her close to him, cradling her cheek in one hand while the other rested gently on her shoulder. 

“There will be an end to this, Agnes. I promise you. On the other side of this is more happiness and peace than we’ve ever known,” he paused to press a tender kiss on her forehead, “And we’ll be together.”

Agnes felt warmth flood her body at his touch and at his words. He had no idea how badly she wanted those words to be true. She almost let herself believe them. But she had made up her mind in Greece. 

Against her better judgement, she leaned into his touch as he gently stroked the soft skin on her cheek. She looked up into his stormy, grey eyes and he smiled cautiously. 

“Agnes,” he said, his voice thick with emotion, “Agnes, whatever happens after this, know that I refuse to let anything part us. My future is with you.”

It was heaven. It was everything she had wanted to hear from him. She could feel the intensity of his touch, how precious she was to him with the possessive yet reverent way he held her in his arms. She felt herself succumb and lifted her face to his. 

His lips came crashing down hers. He tangled his fingers in her hair and she felt a thrill run through her body as he pressed his body against hers. He was eager. 

But there was something else. Desperation?

Adrian pulled away for a moment, his lips blushed with the fervor of their kiss, and looked Agnes square in the eye.

“Listen to me, Agnes,” he said, looking at her with such seriousness it almost alarmed her, “I won’t accept my life without you in it. Nothing will separate us.”

_Wait …_

Adrian continued after pressing another loving kiss to her lips. But Agnes’s mind had wandered elsewhere.

“I was an idiot to ever think that there is a force of nature in this universe that could keep us apart,” he said, his voice laden with sorrow and remorse. He looked at her pleadingly, adoringly, fearfully.

“What did you just say?” she asked, stepping back, her voice cold.

Adrian looked confused, “What?”

Agnes saw red. She wanted to scream. She felt fire in her veins as she realized what had happened.  
 _  
Serafine happened._

“What did Serafine tell you?” Agnes asked outright. There was no point in skirting around it.

Adrian seemed taken aback by her question, but he could never lie to Agnes. His eyes betrayed him and they dropped to the floor guiltily. 

“Agnes, I understand that you’re angry with me, as you should be,” Adrian said pleadingly, “but please don’t be mad at her. I’m glad she told me. I needed to make this right.”

Agnes took another step back. 

“ _What_ did she _tell you_?” she asked, repeating the question pointedly. 

Adrian’s shoulders fell. The burden of shame finally overtook him and he hung his head, taking her hands in his desperately.

“Agnes, I’m so sorry for what I said in Paris,” Adrian said, his voice shaking, “I thought I was being responsible by protecting you and I just pushed you away.”

Agnes scoffed incredulously. 

“Please, Agnes, let me explain,” he began pleading, terror filling his eyes. 

“No,” Agnes stopped him, her voice raised. He stopped speaking, unable to tear his eyes away from her as she collected her thoughts. 

She was struggling to keep the thousands of thoughts and questions she had at bay. She felt betrayed, furious, and wounded. She hadn’t told Serafine everything she did that night thinking she was going to use what she said to interfere with her life _again._

“So, Serafine told you that what you said in Paris hurt me?” she asked, already knowing the answer. 

Adrian nodded. He started to speak, his voice timid and small.

“Agnes, I hate myself for making you think that I …” he paused, unable to repeat the words, “I understand if you never forgive me, but please give me a chance to explain.”

It suddenly dawned on Agnes and she could no longer contain her anger.

“Did Serafine tell you what she said?” she asked, her voice harsh and bitter.

Adrian was suddenly unreadable. His face was neutral and his eyes were blank.

“No. What did she say?” he said, his voice low, holding back a violent emotion about to break loose.

Agnes steadied herself, taking in a sharp breath. The words still hurt even as she spoke them now. She could feel tears about to spill over, but she looked hard at the ground and forced herself to hold them in. 

Crying would only complicate things. Adrian couldn’t bear to see Agnes cry. And she could hardly bear it without being in his arms. She swallowed her feelings and looked him straight in the eye.

“Basically? She said that relationships between mortals and vampires never end well,” Agnes said at last, her tone sharp and critical, “That relationships like ours end only in pain and sadness.”

_There. Now he knows._

A deafening silence fell over them. The sounds of the other vampires seemed to disappear and it was as if they were the only people in the entire city.

Adrian’s face turned white and his eyes burned red as he stared at her. He stood unmoving, stoic and hard as marble.

In a level voice, through no small effort, Adrian asked, “When did she say this?”

“The first night in Paris. When she made you and Jax leave so we could bond. Turns out she just likes interfering in other people’s lives,” Agnes said bitterly.

She thought for a moment that maybe he would come to her defense, try to justify her actions. But he stood there and said nothing. Shock and fury and betrayal flashed across his face. He shook his head in disbelief and the rage that burned faded to shame and horror. 

“I don’t need you to apologize for her,” Agnes started, trying to be mature. 

“No,” Adrian said quietly, “No, what she did is unforgivable.”

That was not the reaction she had been expecting, and to see him so betrayed and confused made her heart ache. She wished she could ask what he was feeling, hold him until the world made sense again, but after everything she just said, it didn’t seem right. 

Nothing felt right. The world felt wrong. Nothing made sense.

_Except him._

She tried to push the thought from her mind as she stared at the conflicted man before her. He was a powerful, immortal vampire, an influential member of society, a _literal_ billionaire. 

But when she really looked at him, she saw only Adrian. She saw the man who made her laugh with his dry sense of humor and knack for telling excellent stories. The man who’s idea of a perfect night was wine and cuddling on the couch. The man who made her scream his name in ecstasy and held her fast in his arms while they slept. The man who made her believe that she was worth cherishing.

Not a vampire, not a CEO, not a billionaire. Just Adrian.

“Agnes,” Adrian’s voice broke through the space between them, “I need some time to … think.”

“Of course,” she said, her voice wavering. 

He stepped closer to her, his eyes searching hers before he took her face between his hands and kissed her fiercely. She wanted nothing more. She put her arms around and they stayed together in that blissful moment until Adrian pulled away. 

“Come find me?” he asked in a whisper, his eyes tentative but hopeful. He needed to be alone, but he never wanted to be. He hated to face darkness alone, and together, they never had to. 

Agnes nodded, “Always.”

She watched him as he wandered to find a quiet corner to process what he had learned. Tears pricked her eyes. Even in the midst of the fear and hopelessness that surrounded them, Agnes felt safe and sure as long as she was with him. 

But that wasn’t their future. She had decided. For all the beauty between them, there was darkness and corruption and greed among vampires that was inescapable. She was mortal, vulnerable, and disposable. She was everything he was not.

It was better for them both this way.

_Wasn’t it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Characters, plot, & dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**


	6. Part VI - "The Stake"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, death comes for us all . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in Doubt: A Bloodbound Series
> 
> Upcoming Works:  
> Grief: Part I - "Paris"  
> A companion piece to Doubt. These stories are from the perspective of Adrian as he realizes that a certain loss in inevitable and his grief takes hold.

**Part VI: The Stake**

_No. No, no, no._ **  
**

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

They killed Priya. They had the stake. They saved the hostages. They had the upper-hand.

How could it have come to this?

Agnes’s head throbbed with pain. Gaius’s powerful blast had sent her careening across the room, hitting her head hard against the marble floor. She felt blood dripping down the side of her face from a gash that would’ve been painful, were it not for the adrenaline coursing through her veins. 

It took a moment for her eyes to clear from the shock of the impact, the room still spinning. She tried to prop herself up with her arm, but the effort was too much. She tasted metal and each breath was tight in her chest - her ribs either bruised or broken. She watched helplessly as the battle unfolded before her.

Heat filled the room as Gaius threw Kamilah back against the wall with a fountain of flame emanating from his hands. 

Agnes shielded her eyes. She could feel the strength of Gaius’s power, dark and cruel. She could feel him infecting the air around them with his violence, hatred, and greed. It was a hungry, merciless power that could not be stopped.

Adrian ran towards Gaius while he was distracted with Kamilah, but Gaius sensed him and spun around, stopping him with nothing but his mind. He threw Adrian across the room, the wall crumbling where Adrian hit it. He lay limp on the ground. 

Agnes was filled with panic.

She saw Lily move in flash, taking her crossbow and expertly firing three bolts at Gaius. As if he was able to sense their decisions before they made them, Gaius - without looking - sent them flying back at Lily with a flick of his wrist. She fell to the ground, gurgling, blood pouring from the wounds on her leg and her cheek.

Agnes felt tears burning in her eyes. She tried to scream for her best friend, but she couldn’t make a sound - only managing to sob and wheeze.

Jax emerged from the darkness, katana drawn, and leapt at Gaius with a fierce cry. Gaius took hold of the blade with his hand as Jax brought it down in an arc. He took advantage of Jax’s momentary shock, knocking Jax out cold with a butt of his head.  
  
It was agony. Her own bodily pain meant nothing watching those she loved and cared for most battle for what’s right and suffer for it. The floor was covered in blood, and the cloying metallic smell made Agnes’s stomach turn. 

It was their blood. It was hers. Running together. 

As it should be.

Agnes had sworn to herself she didn’t belong in this world, but the prospect of going back to a life outside of it suddenly felt like a fate worse than death. There was nothing for her there anymore. It was with them that she had found purpose and a cause worth fighting for. It was with them that she had learned that she was capable of more than she ever thought possible. It was because of Adrian that she had been loved more deeply than she ever believed she deserved. 

Pain was inevitable. It would follow her everywhere, no matter how hard or fast she would run. But she saw how foolish she had been, for she had been running from the very thing that eased her pain and healed her wounds. Tearing herself from him would cause an anguish that only he could soothe. It was wrong to be anywhere else but right there with him.

Adrian was where she belonged. 

Gaius stood alone. Adrian was pulling himself up from where he had fallen, struggling and wincing in pain with each movement. Slowly, they all came to and crawled and staggered to face Gaius again. 

Kamilah came at him first, with Adrian ready to jump back into the fray.

Gaius’s face twisted with rage and he snarled. 

“Enough!”

With Jax’s katana in one hand, Gaius raised his other hand up, a tower of fire emitting from his palm. As the flame grew, Adrian, Kamilah, Lily, and Jax fell to the floor, holding tight to their heads as if they might burst. 

They began to scream and writhe on the floor. Their veins began to glow with growing fire, their bodies burning from within. They were going to die. 

Agnes roughly wiped the tears from her eyes, willing them to stop. She had to do something. Steeled with the resolve her realization had brought her, she stood up. The pain she felt in her bones was nothing compared to the white hot fury boiling inside her. 

Only a foot away, discarded and forgotten on the floor, was the stake from the Tomb of the First. Agnes took it, getting a feel for it in her hand, keeping her eyes on Gaius. 

He seemed to have forgotten about her, his eyes emanating the same unholy light that began to crack through their skin as they continued to writhe and scream.

She swallowed hard and began running. Her steps were featherlight as she moved across the room. He hadn’t seen her.

She was within arms reach and she raised the stake high above her head, ready to bring it down and plunge it into his heart. It was almost over. 

When suddenly, Gaius turned around. The world seemed to stop. Everything went completely silent for a moment, though she could see her friends wailing around her. 

Gaius’s face was twisted in a sinister grin. Agnes tried to take a breath as she looked up at him.

“Nice try.”

She could feel the blood pooling in her mouth, falling from her lips as she looked down. Jax’s sword was still in his hand. 

It took Agnes a moment to understand what she was seeing. The hilt of the katana was flush with her skin. She heard her name, a desperate shriek of anguish and horror.

Agnes didn’t feel the pain yet. She wasn’t finished. 

She looked Gaius straight in the eye. Each breath was more labored than the last. She felt like she was drowning. The victorious glint in his eye enraged Agnes, and she realized she still held the stake in her hand. 

“I don’t … try,” she said with as much vitriol as she could muster, spraying blood with each syllable, “I … win.”

With her last ounce of strength, she brought the stake above her head and brought it down straight into Gaius’s chest. 

His eyes widened in horror as he looked at the stake embedded in his chest. He let go of the sword and staggered back, desperately clutching at the wooden stake. 

“What … what is . . “ his eyes filled with terror as he began to transform, “What have you done?”

Agnes had completely forgotten her own state as she watched the grotesque metamorphosis before them. 

His skin began to crack like porcelain, the sickening sounds of bones crunching and tissue tearing were only just audible above his screams. Vines and branches sprouted from his mouth and eyes, choking out his dying words. His skin hardened, his body freezing limb by limb until suddenly, before them was nothing but a bare, bone-white tree. 

Gaius stood before them, encased for eternity in his prison of wood.

Everyone was silent for one shocked moment. 

Agnes didn’t realize had been holding her breath until she spoke, “We … did it.” 

As she tried to push the air through her lungs to speak, the most excruciating pain she had ever felt surged through her body. The brutal force of it tore through her and she fell to her knees, no longer able to hold herself upright. 

Adrian had already started moving across the room, catching Agnes in his arms before she could fall to the floor. Agnes saw the tears pooling in his eyes, felt his hands shaking as he cradled her in his arms. 

She could feel the blood filling her lungs. Each breath was agony. She was going to die. 

“Agnes, no,” Adrian sobbed, “Please, Agnes, no.”

His hand hovered over the hilt of the sword, still lodged in her chest. 

“Don’t take it out,” Jax said, a soft warning, “She could lose even more blood.”

Adrian sobbed harder, holding her closer.

There was so much Agnes wanted to say to him. She wanted to apologize for pushing him away. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to be with him. That she was meant to be with him. She had made up her mind. There were no more questions or second guessing or doubt. 

He was her home. She belonged with him. Wherever he was. 

It was too soon. She wasn’t supposed to leave yet. They were going to have so much more time together. 

Agnes’s thoughts were racing, but she felt weaker with each heartbeat, the steady but fading thumps slowly draining her of life. 

She looked up at him and even though her vision was fading, tunneled and dark, she had never seen someone so beautiful. Seeing his face was always the best part of her day. 

He was in such pain, she could see on his face. She weakly raised a hand to his cheek. He held it there, pressing his lips to her bloody palm. 

“We … won,” she managed to say, expending the little energy she had left.

Adrian held back his sobs to look down at her and smile, unable to stop the sorrowful quiver of his lips.

“Yes, Agnes,” he said, holding her face in hand, brushing her cheek with his thumb, “You saved us. You saved _all_ of us.”

Agnes felt peaceful for a moment. They were safe. But with another rattled inhale, Agnes was painfully brought back to her body.

Adrian could no longer hold his tears at bay, “But you can’t leave me, Agnes. I can’t lose you. I can’t.”

She had to say something. Anything.

“Adrian … ,” Agnes looked deep into his eyes. His gray eyes were red and bleary, and utterly heartbroken. He waited for her words with bated breath.

She thought back to everything she had said and everything she felt, and she could think of only one message that he needed to know before she was gone. 

**_“I don’t … want to leave you.”_ **

Adrian pressed his forehead to hers, theirs noses brushing as he whispered words he wanted only Agnes to hear. 

“Agnes, listen to me, you are the best thing that has happened to me in 200 years,” he said, his voice desperate and broken.

She wanted to scream. She didn’t have the energy to sob or cry. She wasn’t ready to leave. It wasn’t fair. She wanted to stay.

Her eyelids started to feel heavy, and all the warmth was gone from her body. She shivered, feeling her cold blood-soaked clothes cling to her skin.

“Adrian, I’m … cold … really cold,” 

They were running out of time. 

He held her closer, his voice ragged, “Agnes, you are the most amazing, wonderful person I’ve ever met …”

He kissed her softly on her lips. 

“Agnes, I lo—“

_No. Please. I want to stay._

But it was dark. And she was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Characters, plot, & dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I first got into Choices over the summer and there was so much I wanted to write and rewrite for Adrian and MC. This is the first part of a multi-part story from both Adrian and MC’s perspective, as they navigate their feelings for each other after the events of Book 1. This first part begins during Book 2, Chapter 7 and is from the perspective of MC. 
> 
> My MC is named Agnes because I wasn’t sure what the game was about when I first started playing so I picked a random name. But now it’s the only name I can play with anymore. I became attached. 
> 
> **Characters, plot, & dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**


End file.
